


Surfer's Paradise

by larry_love13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry and Louis - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, One Shot, Some angst, Surfer AU, but it's 3 am and i'm tired, harry is his boyfriend, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is a surfer, niall is comic relief, sorry if it sucks i wrote it in like 2 hours, there could be more than fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_love13/pseuds/larry_love13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a surfer on the pro circuit. Harry is his supportive boyfriend. Inspired by the lovely bulletproofhalo.tumblr.com and her request for a surfer AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfer's Paradise

Inspired by bulletproofhalo's post about a Harry/Louis surfer AU [x>](http://bulletproofhalo.tumblr.com/post/85215085936)

[ Surfer's Paradise ](http://bulletproofhalo.tumblr.com/post/85215085936)

[

The sign said “Hang 10 Louis” with rainbows, the shaka hand symbol and hearts all over it. Louis sighed loudly because had the sign not been attached to the cutest, curliest boy he’d ever seen, Louis would think he’s an absolute nutter. But since Louis and the curly-headed boy, Harry, had been dating for 3 years, Louis was used to the embarrassing signs and over-the-top cheering that usually accompanied them. In fact, if he was being honest, seeing the sign and the boy standing on the beach made his heart skip a beat. Louis knew how lucky he was. Sure they’d had rough patches-Louis deciding to go on the pro Surfer circuit at age 18 was one of those times-but they’d come through it stronger and-in Harry’s case-dorkier in love. Louis can’t help but think that Harry’s devotion to him & support of his career are his way of making Louis forget the difficult times because, quite frankly, Louis was the cause of most of those fights. He could kick himself for being such a twat to his beautiful boy, but he would do that later because right now he had to focus on his surfing tournament, which was the whole reason the cute boy was on the beach cheering his adorable curly head off for him. So Louis blocked out the crowd noise-but tucked the image of the sign in the back of his head for inspiration-and paddled out to catch the best wave Rio could offer. 

Harry could not have been prouder of Louis to be surfing in one of the top pro tournaments in South America. But his mind couldn’t help but drift back to the day almost exactly six months ago when Louis participated in the Piping Hot Surf Tournament in Bells Beach, Australia. That was the day when both of them almost died-Louis from a wave and Harry from thinking he might lose Louis forever. Louis was amazing in the three previous heats, beating American Kelly Slater in the process. The Australian waves were killer, in more ways than one. Everyone was waiting for Louis to grab his wave and Harry’s nerves were about to explode under his skin when finally-FINALLY-Louis caught an amazing wave. He did his signature backside 360 degree rotation, the crowd gasped in amazement then erupted into cheers & Harry could’ve sworn he saw Louis’ face light up in response. 

But his pride soon turned to horror when a second smaller wave interrupted Louis’ progress and he wiped out. Harry had seen Louis crash his board before-it comes with the territory, even though Harry hated to see it-so his initial response was to be slightly annoyed that Louis couldn’t complete his run. But then the surf board popped out of the wave without Louis attached to it and Harry knew things were bad, very, very bad. He started running towards the water and yelling at the top of his lungs for help but the rescue squad was already three steps ahead of him & halfway to where Louis fell into the wave.

Harry had tunnel vision and didn’t even realize that fellow surfer and their good friend, Niall, grabbed him to prevent him from entering the water. “Harry…Harry…HARRY!” Niall screamed in his face. “Stop running or you will interfere with the rescue guys. They will find Louis!” Harry snapped out of his semi-trance to see Niall’s blue eyes pleading with him to calm down and Harry slumped slightly into Niall’s arms. “Okay…” he said softly “okay…” As Niall went to give Harry a reassuring bear hug, the rescue team made their way back to the beach with Louis in the boat, unconscious and getting CPR which made Harry lose his mind. “LOUIS! LOUIS! LOUIS FOR FUCK’S SAKE WAKE UP!!” People were staring but Harry didn’t care…after what seemed like an eternity-but was probably only a few seconds-Louis started coughing up water, sputtering and vomiting. 

Harry didn’t know whether to kick his ass or hug him and at that very moment, Niall released his grip on him slightly. Harry was able to wring himself free and run to Louis in the rescue boat. “Babe, babe, please tell me you’re okay,” Harry said. Louis muttered “Okay, Haz, love you” and managed a meager smile. At that point Harry could see that Louis’ face, arms, torso and legs were covered in cuts from the reef that was just off shore-and he had a massive gash in his shoulder where he slammed into the hard coral when he went under. “Jesus, you look a mess,” Harry exclaimed and that was the last thing he said to him before the paramedics whisked Louis into the ambulance and off to the closest hospital. 

“Shit, fuck, I should’ve said he would be fine, but nooooo, all I could tell him was he was a wreck” Harry said, to no one in particular. Niall strode up to him at that point and offered him a ride to the hospital to meet up with the ambulance and Harry glumly agreed. He didn’t know who he was madder at-himself for letting Louis do this crazy sport or Louis for wanting to do it and for convincing Harry that pro surfing was the best thing ever. Because right now, from Harry’s perspective, the whole thing was a big fat load of bollocks….

Louis recovered from his “little tumble” as he liked to call it-which annoyed Harry to no end because “fucking hell, Lou, if you would’ve seen it you surely would call it more than that!”-in a matter of weeks. Luckily most of the scrapes were superficial and only required daily cleanings and fresh dressings; the gash on his arm resulted in 50 stitches but thankfully it did not cut deep enough into the muscle to damage it. Louis called it “lucky” and got a four-leaf clover tattoo over his scar to commemorate his “luck”. Niall-who was so Irish he was practically a leprechaun-almost pissed himself with glee when Louis got the tattoo but all Harry could do was sulk and scowl about the whole thing. After a few weeks of giving Louis the semi-silent treatment and making his disgust at the tattoo well-known, Harry lost his mind when he saw a text from Louis’ mom on his phone that read: “sorry, babe, Brazil is too far to travel with the new twins…good luck & we send our love xx”

He seethed and raised his voice (which he rarely did, especially to Louis) to yell “What is THIS?!” as he shoved the phone into Louis’ face. “Whadda ya mean, Haz? I invited my mom & Dan to the tournament in Brazil in May…what’s the big deal?” All the issues that they had ever had poured forth from Harry’s lips “The big deal?! What the fuck, Lou?! You were almost killed a month ago and now you’re planning to go back so soon?! And were you even gonna discuss this with me? Or were you just gonna be a selfish twat and do it anyway?”

Harry continued, his rage over the entire situation finally seeping to the surface. “This is NOT what I signed up for when I agreed to let you go pro. I can’t handle this bullshit anymore…I can’t watch you put yourself in danger anymore, Louis. And what about MY life?! Ya know, I would like to do more than just be a ‘surfer wife’ and follow your sorry-ass around. What about MY dreams and MY ambitions?! Did you know I almost went to XFactor auditions the other day? I figured why not? At least it’s something I want to do and isn’t attached to YOU! I’ve supported you for years and this is the thanks I get?! You ignore your health and ME to return to surfing so quickly after such a horrible injury!”

Hurt flickered on Louis’ face momentarily then he steeled his jaw and shot back “When did you agree to ‘let’ me go pro? We talked about that and came to a decision together, remember? And it’s not all about me but for fuck’s sake, I can’t miss the big South American tourney! You KNOW how dangerous this sport is and you know how dedicated I am to it. If you would rather stay here and go try out for some stupid singing show-GO! I’m not stopping you! I’ll be in Rio, surfing, which is MY JOB and which allows us to live in this nice house in Sydney!" And with that he turned on his heel, grabbed his keys and left leaving Harry to think about the vitriol he just spewed forth.

“Shit, he’s really pissed” Louis thought as he drove around their Sydney neighborhood. “But I have to do this tournament, I have to show I’m still in top form…and since when does he want to become a singer?!” Louis didn’t stay gone long-he never could, even during their crazy fights-and all Harry did was hug him and mutter “sorry, babe, I love you” which was good enough. For now.

Harry had spent every day since their big blow-up apologizing to Louis for what he had said and reassuring him that he was his biggest fan. Louis apologized for making Harry sacrifice his newly found singing dreams for the surf circuit but promised once he was done-in a few years, maybe-Harry could try out for whatever singing show he wanted to and become a world famous pop star. But first, the surf tourney in Rio was in mid-May and Louis had to quickly get back into shape and train like an animal for it. Harry cooked him high-protein meals and made sure he was in tip-top shape for it and told him if he won, he promised to get a matching shamrock tattoo.

The Billabong Pro Surfing Tournament in Rio is one of the biggest tournaments of the year and was to be Louis’ comeback effort. The stakes were high and everyone knew it so Louis was extra nervous. Harry tried to calm him down and it must have worked because Louis slayed his opponents in the first two heats. Just two more to go until the finals and so far, Louis looked unbeatable.

Since Louis had the highest score going into Heat 3 he had priority for the wave so his opponent had to wait until Louis was through the wave before he could go. So Louis patiently tracked the waves until he found the right one. He paddled a bit to get into the wave then jumped onto his board and started riding it. Harry caught sight of him and his breath hitched because Louis looked amazing & Harry knew he was going to win; not just the heat but the whole tournament. He could just feel it.

Louis was focused on his form and began to lean into his patented “backside carve” when out of the corner of his eye he saw his opponent-who should’ve still been waiting on the other side of the wave, damn it-coming closer and closer. In a split second, Louis had to change his course and in doing so, lost his balance and plunged into the surf. Harry’s brain and body went numb at that moment but he still had the presence to yell to Niall who was on the rescue jet ski just off shore. Somehow Niall heard him over the roar of the crowd and surf and took off in Louis’ direction. Harry focused in on Niall’s blonde hair and his red Jet Ski bouncing over the waves towards where Louis fell. Niall crashed through a wave and Harry lost sight of him for a moment but when he next saw him, Niall had Louis on the back of the Jet Ski. He looked rough. Not “gash-in-his-arm” rough but he was slumped over Niall and had a dazed look on his face.

When Niall reached the shore, Harry ran up to meet them and Louis-thankfully-stumbled off the Jet Ski and practically fell into Harry’s arms. He was out of breath and water-logged and otherwise his outer appearance seemed fine, but inside he was spent. Harry didn’t know if those were tears or ocean water splashed on his face until he spoke, “Harry, please don’t be mad at me,” he half-sobbed. “I’m so sorry I did this to you and I should have listened to you and…” His voice trailed off as he choked back tears while trying to expel the sea water in his lungs. 

Harry hugged him tightly. “Louis, I’m not mad, I’m just happy you’re okay…YOU were right, not me.”

“Huh?” Louis half-choked out the word and Harry expected Nemo to come flying out of his mouth along with about a gallon of water.

“Look, we’ve been together for over three years and the decision to do the pro surf circuit was OUR decision. Not yours, not mine. OURS. No one ‘let’ anyone else do this nor did anyone hold the other one back from their dreams. We aren’t stupid teenagers anymore, we’re adults and we make these types of choices together. I love you and I want to be with you forever, even if that means spending my time on the beach watching you wipe out, er, surf in tournaments.” Harry smiled, which made Louis laugh.

“Ok, Haz, let’s get the hell outta here and we can decide our future later…because right now, I’m beat” Niall smacked Louis on the back at that moment and helped him stand up. The crowd cheered and Louis mustered a meager wave but he left the beach under his own power. He refused a ride to the hospital to get checked out for any injuries but promised to go if he had any dizziness or fainting. Well, Harry promised the paramedics that while Louis said goodbye to Niall. 

“Sorry about yer spill, mate,” Niall said. “Tis a real shame, that fall. If ya guys wanna ged a pint before ya leave, ring me, mkay?” Louis was pretty sure this was Niall’s way of comforting him, in his own Irish way. Louis replied “sure, will do buddy, catch ya later”

Harry practically carried Louis back to the hotel, even though Louis insisted he could walk. When they got back to the room, Harry ran him a bath and washed his hair for him because his entire body was sore. He wrapped Louis in a towel and helped him on the bed, gently because he knew he was in pain. Louis could tell Harry was getting anxious because he kept peppering him with questions “Are you hungry? We could order room service. Do you want a massage? From me? Or should I book the spa? Are you too hot? Cold? I’ll turn on the heat or maybe the A/C…”

Louis smiled because quite frankly, Harry looked like a chicken running around with his head cut off especially because his sweaty, salt-water soaked hair was flailing about his skull like a rooster’s comb. “Harry, love, please sit” and Louis patted the bed beside him, “after you order room service because I’m bloody STARVING” That snapped Harry back to reality because he finally had a purpose and some direction, at least for the next 2 minutes. So he hurriedly ordered room service-eggs on toast, chicken wrapped with Parma ham and mash on the side for two, plus wine, lots of wine-then plopped down beside Louis as requested.

Louis looked into Harry’s doe-shaped beautiful green eyes and knew he would give the world to the cute boy attached to them. “I’ve been thinking about what you said on the beach, and, well, I guess you’re right. We should be mature adults about this situation and come to a mutual decision about our next step” Harry smiled and Louis continued. “So that’s why I’m quitting the surf pro circuit…”

“Louis, no, I can’t-“ Harry interrupted

“No, Harry, it’s my career and I can decide when it’s finished. I’ve made a shit-ton of money over the past few years, enough to live on for a while. And since I’m going out on top maybe I can get hired on as a judge. So I could still be involved with surfing but without the chance of a wipeout.” Louis’ tone was firm and Harry knew he meant what he was saying so he just listened as he continued. “You’re mine and I’m yours and as long as we are together, then nothing else matters.”

Harry smirked “I can’t believe you just planned our future and professed your love to me while quoting a Metallica song”

“Fuck off, you bloody twat. And that’s funny coming from a guy who’s been wearing a K-I-S-S t-shirt with ‘Hot N Hard’ on it all day” Louis snarked.

Harry gawked at him and looked down at his chest as if he just realized what he was wearing. “I’m gonna give it to YOU ‘hot n hard’ right now, Mr. Tommo!” and Harry jumped on top of Louis. “OW!” Louis yelled, “watch my arm and my leg and pretty much my whole body, you wanker! I just got thrown about by the ocean!”

“Hmmm, I can think of one place on you that doesn’t hurt. And it’s my favorite thing about you…” Harry went to rip off Louis’ towel when there was a knock on the door. “Fuck off, Niall, we’re busy!” Harry yelled. After a long, awkward pause, they heard a quiet “um, room service, Mr. Tomlinson” and both of them collapsed into giggles. Harry made an “OOPS” face and trotted over to the door. “Uh, hi, sorry, we thought you were our friend…here lemme sign that…here’s a 20% tip…thanks…”

When he turned around, Louis busted out laughing & imitated Harry “ooh, here’s a nice tip, just keep quiet about what you saw…hahahaha!”

Harry merely stuck his tongue out at him, grabbed the chicken wrapped in Parma ham, two glasses of wine and straddled Louis on the bed. His hands were massive and he could probably hold all of that plus one of Louis' ass cheeks in them. “If you’re mean to me, you’ll go to sleep without dinner” he admonished Louis who then faked a pout. “Who said anything about sleeping?” Louis asked cheekily as he took the plate from Harry’s hands, set it on the night stand & grabbed a glass of wine from him. Harry snapped “heyyyyy…whadda ya doing, I thought you were hungry? I was gonna feed you…” To which Louis replied, “I am hungry, just not for chicken” and promptly poured the glass of wine on his chest.

Harry’s jaw dropped as he watched the wine trickle down to the towel sitting on Louis’ waist. “Gosh, look, I’ve made a mess!” Louis mocked. “Maybe you should clean me up, Haz?” Harry ripped off the towel that was standing in his way of his favorite part of Louis-his lovely cock-and bent down to lick off the wine that was dripping in between Louis’ strong, muscular thighs. “Oooh baby” Louis moaned as he grabbed a handful of Harry’s curls and dropped his head back to enjoy his favorite things about Harry-his large, beautiful mouth and his long, playful fingers.

The next day Louis texted Niall “hey, mate, wanna meet us at the tattoo parlor around the corner?” Niall quickly replied “yeh, sure! What tattoo are ye getting now? Can we get lunch and a pint after?” Louis responded “ :D xxx” And by the time Niall arrived at the tattoo place, Harry was in the tattoo chair with his eyes closed and cringing. “What’s the craic, mates? H which tattoo are ya gettin?” Niall exclaimed. 

“A…sham..rock…on…my…chest…it…bloody…hurts…” Harry gritted out thru his teeth. Niall slapped Louis on the back “HA! I thought he was getting that only if ye won the tournament, Lou!”

Louis flinched at Niall’s smack because his body was still sore from the tumble he took in the surf and the wrecking he took from Harry’s nimble body last night. “I did win, Niall, I won Harry. So he gets the tattoo.”

“Keerist, youz two are sappy” Niall admonished

At that point, Harry’s tattoo was finished and he opened his eyes for the first time to see the tattoo. “Yeah, well, when I win XFactor, Louis is gonna get a musical note tattoo…”

“Really?!” Niall exclaimed

“Promise” said Louis and winked at Harry. The three left the tattoo parlor and went to an Irish pub-only Niall could find an Irish pub in freaking Rio-and ate lunch together. Louis couldn’t help but smile because Harry was still wearing that stupid “Hot N Hard” K-I-S-S t-shirt but he knew he would love his beautiful boy. Forever.

FIN.

](http://bulletproofhalo.tumblr.com/post/85215085936)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic so sorry if it sucks. If you want/need more than just fluff, let me know I'd be happy to add it in :D Follow me on tumblr [x](http://straightguysdont2.tumblr.com/) and/or on twitter [x](https://twitter.com/1d_beards)  
> 


End file.
